Classes
All the Classes from Selenyum Online 'Beggining' When you start in the Selenyum online, the first place you will meet is Rookgard. This is a island where you start training your pratices by killing monster and leveling. The goals you must reach there is only level 5. Each level on Rookgard provides 3'' Attribute Points.'' And each level on there provides 10 oz of capacity to carry items, 4 health points, and 3 mana points. One floor above the Rookgard temple, you can find Oracle and a level door with restriction for level 5. When you reach level 5, you can talk to him to go for Mainland. And he will ask wich classe you want to chos. They are: Caster Cleric Ranger Warrior 'The apprentice Classes' All the apprentice classes receive 4 attribute points for each level, and receive different mana, oz and health: Caster - 10oz capacity, 2 health points, 4 mana points. Cleric ''- 10oz capacity, 2 health points, 4 mana points.'' Ranger ''- 15oz capacity, 3 health points, 3 mana points.'' Warrior'' - 25oz capacity, 4 health points, 3 mana points.'' 'Caster - The mistic spells apprentice' The Caster Class are apprentice of mistic mage's spells. The spells for attack available for them are: Begginer Strike Poff Wave Casters can promote to Warlock and Wizard. 'Cleric - The elementalist spells' apprentice The Cleric Class are apprentice of elementalist mage's spells. The spells for attack available for them are: Begginer Strike Poff Wave Casters can promote to Shaman and Couldrum. 'Ranger - The archer's' apprentice The Ranger Class are apprentice of ranged combat. The spells for attack available for them are: Begginer Strike Poff Wave Casters can promote to Hunter and Sharpshooter. 'Warrior - The knight's' apprentice The warrior Class are apprentice of close combat. The spells for attack available for them are: Begginer Strike Poff Wave Casters can promote to Swordmaster and Axe Lord. 'The Promoted Classes' 'Wizard' Wizard are powerfull mages who can control the sacred powers. Each level a wizard receive 4 attribute points and: 10oz capacity, 1 health points, 7 mana points. Also Wizard can attack with magic weapons of all king of elements. The spells for attack available for wizards are: Flame Strike - Level 25 - Mana cost: 18 - Range: 3 squaremeters - Damage: fire - Target - Single Divine Strike - Level 25 - Mana cost: 20 - Range: 4 squaremeters - Damage: sacred - Target - Single Fire Cross - Level 29 - Mana cost: 40 - Range: square - Damage: fire - Target - around Soul: 1 Fire Wave - Level 28 - Mana cost: 35 - Range: Wave - Damage: fire- Target - 6 sqm Soul: 1 Holy Wave - Level 30 - Mana cost: 130 - Range: Wave - Damage: sacred - Target - 6 sqm Soul: 1 Holy Square - Level 30 - Mana cost: 100 - Range: square - Damage: sacred - Target - around Soul: 1 Fire Square - Level 30 - Mana cost: 100 - Range: square - Damage: fire - Target - around Soul: 1